lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tree Hill
Tree Hill is a large city within the Kingdom Of Lucerne of which is the capital of the Grand State of Tree Hill. Once the largest city in Lucerne it was struck by betrayal from King Bill Lovie and left in ruins, but under relief from King William it has regained some of this population and is no longer in ruins. House Scott is the Lord of the city of Tree Hill, and because of the position of the city they stand as Arch Lord's within the Kingdom of Lucerne. The city of Tree Hill is known as Tree Hill due to its layout being built around eight large hills with the main part of the city built on a hill that was said to have contained a massive tree. Tree Hill was founded by House Targaryan of whom was rewarded by House Lovie for their loyalty and given a postion of dominence in southern Lucerne. House Targaryan ruled for some time until they were laid low during the riegn of Aryes Targaryan II. House Targaryan self exiled themselves going eastward and House Starke was named the new lords of the city to the discust of House Tyrell of whom following this would gather much of their wealth and move themselves to Highgarden their eastern seat. Tree was the centerpoint of most industrious behavior in the Kingdom, and the center of the the intellectual movement in Lucerne. This all came to an end after the First Battle of Tree Hill . This battle would destroy the majority of the city, and leave the remainder under siege for the better part of a decade. This siege would destory the vast majority of the population of Tree Hill with almost 80% of the original population either dead or fled. Following the liberation of Tree Hill in the Second battle of Tree Hill, the city is once again a center of industry in Lucerne, but on top of this Andrew has made Tree Hill a major source of defence for the southern sections of Lucerne. City Layout Hills of Tree Hill History Early History The current site of Tree Hill was first settled by Italiens from the city of Forks sometime around the time the Numeron Empire fell. The site of the city at the time was of little importance and because of this the larger city of forks was the main city of importance in the valley of Lucerne. Following the events of the Driving Tide the city was targeted by William Lovie as a location for improved population and economy, and in this regard he sent one of his most loyal houses in House Targaryan to the city in order to lead it. Growth under House Targaryan Main Article : House Targaryan The city of Tree Hill would rise to its large levels through immigration of many houses from forks following the driving tide, and in this the leadership of house targaryan created the foundation of tree hill. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Rebuilding Following the liberation of Tree Hill, Andrew went to Dan Scott, and asked him for a blank sheet of all the materials he would need to rebuild the city. This list was then debated by the leading members of Tree Hill, as well as the burgeoning members of the Order of the Grey Dragon. Eventually the required resources were put together and Andrew had them gathered up and sent to Tree Hill. The goal of the project was to turn Tree Hill back into the large city it was, but as well to make sure that its fortifications were far greater then they were before the First Battle of Tree Hill. City Layout Hill of the Tree The Hill of the Tree or 'Tree Hill Keep' is the central and most fortified position in the city of Tree Hill and is the location of most of the nobility of the city proper as well as famous for being the spot that survived the First Battle of Tree Hill. Goverment As a city in the Kingdom of Lucerne the same organization of Tree Hill is what is used. The city is ruled officially by the King in Lucerne, but he is represented by the Lord of the city. Lord The ruling house of Hearthglen is House Swan so the Lord of Tree Hill is Dan Scott . Yarl The Yarl of the city is the most powerful military position of the city. The position is appointed by the Lord of the city, and the individual serves 3 year terms but can be removed if a serious infraction is commited. The current Yarl of the city is Nathan Scott who is a member of House Scott. The appointment of Nathan Scott was a controversial choice considering Lucas Scott and his fame throughout Tree Hill. Unknown to the citizens was that Lucas wanted nothing to do with the position, and made that fact very clear to his father. Thanes The Thanes are individuals who have a specific task to accomplish in the city. Each Thane is responsible for the role they have been placed, and like Yarls they are appointed by the Lord. Noteable Thanes Demographics Ethnicity in Tree Hill Religion in Tree Hill Houses in Tree Hill Category:City Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne